Rozlicz się z przeszłością!
Tori: Witajcie moi widzowie! Nie wierzyliście, a jednak. Półfinał Rytmu Kasy! To się będzie działo. Aż podskoczyła jej adrenalina. Tori: Ale na początek krótki wstęp! W ostatnim odcinku zawodnicy zostali rzuceni na głęboką wodę. Gdzie został zaaranżowany mały horror. Ce`Brie dzięki swojej zajebistości nie ulękła się i pokonbywała wszystko jak popadło. Nawet przestrzeliła Isaa`cowi jajca. Hah, biedny chłopak. Nagrabił sobie. W tym czasie Allie i Tom przeżywali "romantyczne" chwile z innym gościem. Koniec końców przed rankiem znalazłam ich i bezpiecznie ocaliłam! Na ceremoni za swoje beznadziejne frajerstwo odpadł Isaac. Westchnęła. Tori: Ależ się rozgadałam. Wzięła łyka wody. Tori: Co czeka ich w półfinale? Sama nie jestem pewna, ale jedno rzeknę. Zemsta bywa słodka! Zaśmiała się a za nią wystrzeliły dwa pioruny. Tori: Dobra starczy efektów specjalnych. Zaklasnęła i kazałą się rozejść ekipie. Opening Początek taki jak zwykle, czyli kamery wyskakujące z różnych miejsc. Następnie na moment pojawia się Tori, która odpoczywa na leżaku i jest wachlowana przez Ruby i Drake’a. Potem pojawia się widok na plażę, gdzie Lion próbuje poderwać Ce’Brie, lecz nagle chłopak zostaje powalony na ziemię przez Matta. Ce’Brie nie wie o co chodzi, więc idzie dalej. Mija Willa, Isaaca i Jonathana, którzy próbują jak najszybciej wyjść z wody, ponieważ są ścigani przez rekina. Całą sytuację oglądała z rozbawieniem Marry, która siedziała sobie na pomoście. Następnie kamera okazuję willę. Na zewnątrz możemy zobaczyć Misty, która dyskretnie zagląda przez okno. Po chwili okazuje się, że próbuje podsłuchać Toma i Garry’ego, którzy wspólnie spiskują. Potem widok przenosi się do kuchni, gdzie Grażyna próbuje coś ugotować, ale nagle wybucha pożar. Świadkami tego były Temple i Yoco, które od razu starały się ugasić ogień. Nie wiadomo, czy opanowały sytuację, ponieważ kamera ponownie przeniosła się na zewnątrz, gdzie Abi-J’Shiristina z zaciekawieniem oglądała seks małp. Obok niej siedziała Allie, która właśnie rysowała wielkie serce na zdjęciu Toma. Potem kamera pokazała dach, na którym stał Kenny w przebraniu superbohatera. Chłopak skoczył, a następnie upadł tuż obok Allie, która nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że Kenny prawdopodobnie stracił przytomność. Na koniec ponownie pojawia się Tori stojąca przed willą innym miejscem w którym mieszkają xD. Za nią stoją wszyscy uczestnicy, którzy z uśmiechem machają do kamery, a nad nimi pojawia się napis Total Drama: Money Lovers. Willa Zawodnicy siedzieli w salonie. Tori miałą bardzo ważne ogłoszenie. Tori: Ponieważ dzisiaj jest wyjątkowa niespodzianka, chciałabym ją po krótcce przedstawić. Oto nasz skłąd przegranych, który powróci do domu! Wskazała na drzwi, gdzie każdy po kolei wychodził. Tori: Marry! Marry: ... Tori: Will! Will: Haha, teraz będziecie się musieli bać! Tori: Garry! Garry: O tak! Znowu tutaj! Tori: Kenny. Kenny: Hehe, znowu mnie sprowadziłaś? Tori: Ty lepiej uważaj... Warunkowo tu jesteś! Pewny siebie poszedł dalej. Tori: Kontynuując Grażyna! Grażyna: Co za wredne smarkacze, jeszcze Grażyna im pokaże że się z nią liczy! Tori: Yoco! Yoco: Tom! Rzuciła się do niego. Tori: Lion! Lion: Przyjaciele, powiem wam że widziałem Maddie! Tori: Aham.. dobra.. Abi`J..Shirinstina.. chyba.. Szła przed siebie, nie wiedząc do końca co miała robić. Tori: Misty! Misty: Isaaczek. <3 Pewna agentka chce połamać twoje żebra. <333 Chodź, gnoju! Tori: Temple! Temple: Już nie pamiętałam jak tutaj było fajnie! Tori: Matt! Matt: I Matt wrócił! <3 Tori: Jonathan! Jonathan: Nie ma to jak wrócić tutaj po takiej porażce w dwunastym odcinku.. no ale hej ;u Tori: I nasz ostatni wywalony, Isaac. Isaac: Pff, też mi coś. Ce`Brie: Fajnie, ale po co ich tutaj sprowadziłaś? Tori: Stoicie właśnie przed waszym jury! Oni będą was werotwać przez ten tydzień. Każdy z nich musi sprawdzić osobiście czy zasługujecie na to, że znależliście się tutaj. Allie: Oj boję się już. Tori: I macie czego się bać. Podkoniec tygodnia każdy z nich zdecyduje na kogo odda swój głos. Jeśli zbierze się odpowiednia ilość to bedziemy znać finalistów! Jeśli nie, coś tam dla was skombinuję dodatkowe. W każdym razie wyzwanie zaczyna się teraz! Osąd jury Każdy z przegranych został poproszony o to by pomęczyć zawodników, co z chęcią wielu już zaczęło. Zadanie Marry Zadanie Will`a Nagle znikąd pojawił się Will, który popatrzył się na trójkę finalistów. Will: 'Elo frajerzy! Wiecie dlaczego tutaj jesteście? Bo byliście tacy głupi, że nikt was nie brał za zagrożenie i dlatego dotrwaliście aż tutaj! Ale teraz powracam i lepiej odpowiedźcie poprawnie i dobrze na moje zadanie, bo inaczej nie oddam na nikogo głosu!!! Jedynie plus taki, że wyeliminowaliście Isaaca... ''Ktoś podszedł do Willa i zaczął mu coś szeptać. 'Will: '''Albo on sam został wyeliminowany... Nieważne... W każdym razie go tu nie ma! I bardzo dobrze! ''Will zakaszlnął. '' '''Will: '''No ale dobra, przejdźmy do zadania. ''Popatrzył się groźnie na całą trójkę. 'Will: '''Moje zadanie jest JEDNO, ale składa się z paru etapów. Czyli jest jedno, więc się nie czepiać! Kto nie odpowie to dostanie głos minusowy!!!!!!!! ''Wyciągnął ze spodni jakichś notatnik. '''Will: Pierwszy etap - matematyka. Powiedźcie mi ile to jest dni: 7755 tygodni, 19 miesięcy, 56446 tygodni, 96:4 miesięcy, 8x7 tygodni, 8000-523x2 tygodnie, 666x666-666 tygodnie, 7√(6x8) tygodni, 50:30 miesięcy, -3455 + 2342 tygodni. Wszystko macie podać w dniach! Wiecie po co będzie wam to potrzebne? Do drugiego etapu. Macie stworzyć notatkę opisującą mnie i to dlaczego jestem boski, dlaczego prowadziłem dobrą grę oraz dlaczego powinienem wygrać. W zdaniu powinno znaleźć się MINIMUM 25 zdań po angielsku bądź niemiecku i powinno zawierać jak najwięcej zalet opisujących mnie. UWAGA! Jest jeden haczyk. Musicie w tych zdaniach wymyślich coś i muszą znaleźć się w nich te dni z 1 etapu. Jak będzie mniej niż 25 zdań to liczę to jakbyście wcale nie oddali nic. To samo liczy się z wynikami z pierwszej części. Trzeci, a zarazem ostatni etap - musicie przetłumaczyć te teksty, które napiszecie na język polski (też ma być minimum 25 zdań). Jak nie będzie przynajmniej tyle to nie zaliczam. Jak będzie jakiś błąd językowy/ortograficzny/interpunkcyjny to was poinformuję o tym przed wynikami i będziecie mieli szansę pisać jeszcze raz, ale będziecie musieli już robić WSZYSTKO od nowa i dostaniecie nowe liczby, nowy temat notatki, większa ilość itd. Jak ktoś (niechcący czy nie, nieważne) obrazi w jakiś sposób mnie, Willa, to zostaje zdyskwalifikowany z tego zadania i traci mój głos. W waszysch zdaniach ma znaleźć się przynajmniej 10 zalet, przynajmniej 5 nazw wsi oraz przynajmniej 15 nazw aktorów z "Mody na sukces". Kto będzie miał dobrze to dopiero połowa sukcesu. Musi jeszcze mnie ująć dobrą notatką o mnie i musi ująć w tym wszystkie te kryteria! Will się podrapał po brodzie. Will: '''A, jeszcze jedno! Kto pierwszy skończy ten będzie mógł odjąć komuś 5 punktów. ''Ranking:'' dobre obliczenia - 10 punktów złe obliczenia (ale jakieś są) - 5 punktów dobra notatka - 15 punktów kiepska notatka - 5 punktów dobrze napisana notatka po angielsku - 5 punktów dobrze napisana notatka po niemiecku - 7 punktów dobrze napisana notatka w jakimś innym języku (nie uwzględniając polskiego) - 10 punktów wszystkie wymogi uwzględnione - 10 punktów wszystkie wymogi uwzględnione, jednak o czymś się tam zapomniało - 2 punkty *źle napisana nazwa aktorów z B&B/źle napisana nazwa wsi - 1 punkt UWAGA!!! Jeśli ktoś zrobi np. 2 i 3 etap, a nie zrobi tylko 3 albo zrobi np. 1, a nie zrobi 3 to będzie to ocenione tak jakby nie zrobił NIC! Trzeba przynajmniej próbować! Pracować! Zdobywać wiedzę! To będzie wam BARDZO potrzebne w życiu! Będziecie na każdym kroku się z tym spotykali i to ma za zadanie sprawdzić waszą wiedzę! Zwycięzca musi być mądry, to są niezbędne i podstawowe rzeczy! To nie są tam jakieś zmyślenia z mojej strony, wy myślicie, że ja sobie zmyślam? Nie, nie, to wam wszystko w życiu będzie potrzebne! Pójdziecie do sklepu i co? Nawet nie będziecie umieli obliczyć za ile coś chcecie kupić! Albo się wysłowić nie będziecie umieli! Nie będziecie znali nazw aktorów B&B i nazw wsi, i co wtedy? A jak ktoś was o to spyta? To naprawdę nie są przelewki, to do życia jest bardzo potrzebne! Matematyka się wam przyda zawsze! Czy zamierzacie iść na prawo, czy na dziennikarstwo, czy chcecie zostać woźną - ZAWSZE!!! Jak można np. nie wiedzieć ile to 44552 x 96? No jak? Pójdziecie do sklepu i co powiecie? Dlatego moje zadanie właśnie na tym polega i z tego zostanie wyłoniony NAJLEPSZY GRACZ, który myśli strategicznie, ma matematyczny umysł, ale ma też umysł ścisły i umie się ładnie wysłowić, umie ładnie o mnie powiedzieć, umie obliczyć parę łatwych zadanek, umie powiedzieć ile to miesięcy, perfekcyjnie zna język obcy! I będzie super zwycięzca! UWAGA!!! (2) Te punkty mają na celu jedynie mi pomóc! Czyli np. to że ktoś zdobędzie 50 punktów, a ktoś inny 20 to nie znaczy, że ta osoba z 50 pkt. dostanie ode mnie koniecznie głos, a ta z 20 już nie. Bo wiecie co? Liczą się chęci! Chęci i praca! I matematyka! Dlatego no np. trudno oceniać kogoś tak w ten sposób. Bo są lepsi i gorsi, starsi i młodsi! No i pomyślcie sobie - ktoś ma np. 12 lat i odpowie na 10 punktów, a druga osoba 19 i na 40, no to chyba wiadomo, że to nie do końca fair? Albo jak komuś od urodzenia nie wchodzi polski, te obliczenia, język obcy, ma jakieś z tym problemy, a inny jest w tym dobry to też wiadomo. No dlatego nie musi być perfekcyjnie, ale musi być COŚ! Bo potem sobie dalej w życiu nie poradzicie! Przyjdzie czas na egzaminy i co wtedy? Wtedy to pozamiatane! Nie ma zmiłuj! No więc dlatego te punkty będą tylko tak dla mnie by sprawdzić wasze starania i to jak bardzo wam zależy na finale finałów! 'Ce'Brie: '''A, więc..! Soooł..! ''Wstała. 'Ce'Brie: '''Prawidłowa odpowiedź to Pies Zbigniew! ''Usiadła. '''Will: '''Ce'Brie zrób moje zadanie, bo zostaniesz zdyskwalifikowana!!! Ja nie żartuję! No się chociaż postaraj! Bo inaczej nie masz szans na mój głos. Czekam! Co to ma być? Dzień dobroci dla zwierząt? Szybko zmieniaj to, raz dwa! Bo będzie punkcik ujemny! '''Ce'Brie: '''Yyy... przecież dobrze odpowiedziałam ty jełopie jeden!! Nie widzisz, że podzieliłam OD RAZU całość przez niedzielę i potem pomnożyłam przez gąsienicę!? Wyszło Pies Zbigniew, tylko ty jesteś wgl jakiś opętany bez swagu wsiór jeden i nie znasz się! '''Tom: '''Jest błąd w zadaniu. Nie powiedziałeś, jakie to są miesiące. 30-dniowe, 28-dniowe czy 31-dniowe. '''Will: Thx Tom, jesteś mądry, masz mój głos, a może nawet DWA!!! Nie wiem, jakie sobie tam chcecie, nie? Ce'Brie: 'No chyba cb coś boli ty wsioku jeden. ''Allie zaczęła bazgrać różowym ołówkiem po karteczce. '''Allie: Już wiem! Narysowała na kartce kwiatek, ale jej nie wyszedł. Allie: 7755 tygodni, 19 miesięcy, 56446 tygodni, 96:4 miesięcy, 8x7 tygodni, 8000-523x2 tygodnie, 666x666-666 tygodnie, 7√(6x8) tygodni, 50:30 miesięcy, -3455 + 2342 tygodni to jest 7755 tygodni, 19 miesięcy, 56446 tygodni, 96:4 miesięcy, 8x7 tygodni, 8000-523x2 tygodnie, 666x666-666 tygodnie, 7√(6x8) tygodni, 50:30 miesięcy, -3455 + 2342 tygodni ale w dniach! Allie rozpierała duma z odpowiedzi, ale skapnęła się, że jeszcze musi coś zrobić. Allie: O lol, nie chcę mi się. Ale co mi tam. W kilka minut napisała wszystko, oto co jej wyszło: Will is a 7755 tygodni. He 19 miesięcy. 56446 tygodni so much. He 96:4 miesięcy very well. The Bold&Beautiful is 8x7 tygodni. I think, that 666x666-666 tygodnie. 50:30 miesięcy is his favourite colour. He always 7√(6x8) tygodni. He also is so 19 miesięcy. He deserves 8000-523x2 tygodnie but he didn't. -3455 + 2342 tygodni isn't he's good side. His gameplay was 8000-523x2 tygodnie. He doesn't like 50:30 miesięcy. He was a 19 miesięcy but who cares. I don't know. He is just a 56446 tygodni. Really, 56446 tygodni. It probably cost him a million. He 96:4 miesięcy very well. He always 7√(6x8) tygodni. 8x7 tygodni really got him. But I still think, that 50:30 miesięcy. Ok, maybe not. So -3455 + 2342 tygodni. And he loves szynka. Allie: No i od razu przetłumaczone. Brawa dla mnie! Zaczęła klaskać jak małe dziecko. Zadanie Garry'ego Garry: Yyyy... Podrapał się po głowie. Garry: Cholera, nie było mnie tu przez cały sezon, znam tylko Toma, fochnąłem się na wszystkich... no i miałem wywalone na odcinki. Więc co ja mogę tu zrobić? A wgl co ja mam tu zrobić? Podrapał się jeszcze raz po głowie. Garry: '''Dobra, mam na to double wywalone, po prostu... no nie wiem, nie ogarniam... dobra. Takie tematyczne pytanie... wymienić jakąś piękną historię w której kulminacji będzie upokorzenie Ce'Brie! Ziemniak lvl max! '''Garry (na poboczu): Dobra, mam na to wywalone... moje ego musi trochę się ogarnąć... Ce'Brie: 'Ty głupi kartoflu!!! ''Wkurzyła się. '''Ce'Brie: '''Mnie nie można upokorzyć!!! Dlatego nie wykonam tego zadania, lol i żal mi cb naprawdę kartoflu! '''Garry: No i świetnie, na to liczyłem, możesz wyjść, baj baj baj. Tuż zza Ce'Brie pojawiła się Allie, która wylała na Ce'Brie wymiociny. Allie: To o to chodzi, bo nie ogarnęłam? Ce'Brie zajebała Allie z liścia. Ce'Brie: 'Jprdl co ty robisz ruda mendo!!! No wku*wię się na zawsze!!! ''Pobiegła się szybko umyć i wróciła. Allie wzięła wiadro i rzuciła nim w Ce'Brie. '''Allie: Okej, to nie było konieczne, a jednak sprawia mi jakąś wewnętrzną przyjemność. (: Garry: Świetnie, Allie! Masz mój głos etc. wgl gdzie Tom? Tom: '''Jestem! A to moja historia! Pewnego dnia była sobie Ce'Brie, która była ziemniorem. Postanowiła więc krytykować innych uczestników. Dotrwała tak aż do finału. W czasie finału nagle z nieba wyszedł Bóg i zrobił z Ce'Brie kupkę popiołu. Powiedział Ce'Brie, że nie wolno krytykować ziemniorów, jak sam jest ziemniorem, a potem wrzucił te prochy do urny, a urnę dał do swojego mieszkania. Koniec. Czekam teraz na krytykę Ce'Brie, tak jak zawsze. :) '''Garry: Yyyy... zaje... świetne! Lol, wygrałeś życie Tom. Chociaż, nawet jakbyś nic nie zrobił to i tak byś dostał mój głos (please) Ce'Brie pokazała im język. Ce'Brie: 'Plebsy. Zadanie Kenny'ego ''Kenny zaczął przyglądać się pozostałej trójce uczestników. 'Kenny: '''Jesteście najbardziej beznadziejną finałową trójką, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem. No dobra, jesteście jedyną finałową trójką, jaką widziałem, ale i tak nie wiem w jaki sposób zostały tu jedynie trzy łamagi... ''Jeszcze przez chwilę im się przyglądał, ale w końcu się ogarnął. 'Kenny: '''Okej, zadanie. Na początku chciałem, żeby Allie i Ce'Brie zabiły Toma, natomiast on miałby się tylko jakoś bronić, ale prowadząca chyba nie pozwoli mi na to... W zamian za to dostaniecie coś zupełnie innego. Możliwe, że zdążyliście zauważyć, że lubię wcielać się w inne charaktery, dlatego waszym zadaniem będzie stworzenie swojego alter ego. <3 Życzyłbym wam powodzenia, ale nie bedę kłamać. <3 '''Tom: '''Alter Ego, aktywacja! ''Nagle włączyło się jego alter ego. Miał koszulkę z Wiedźminem 3, czapkę z daszkiem, a także okulary. Jego zainteresowania to szeroka popkultura. Oznacza to, że interesuje się książkami, muzyką, filmami, serialami, anime, komiksami, a także grami. Najbardziej z tego lubi oczywiście gry. Lubi każdy gatunek. Jego ulubionymi grami są Heroes of Might of Magic 3, System Shock 2 i GTA V. Z seriali najbardziej lubi Firefly, Doctor Who oraz The Wire. Jego ulubione komiksy to te od Marvela i DC, wiadomo. :P Filmów ma dużo ulubionych, więc trudno je wymienić, podobnie z książkami. Natomiast przy Anime widnieją jakieś japońskie niezrozumiałe tytuły. Ma kilka pokojów z różnymi gadżetami, sprzętami i z innymi rzeczami. Wbrew pozorom jest również bardzo mądry, a także umie idealnie być zupełnie inną osobą - w tym przypadku ziemniorem. Często umie przewidzieć, co się stanie. Niestety jest bardzo słaby fizycznie, dlatego zazwyczaj jest jako ziemnior Tom. NIe jest również ładny, a reszta świata uważa go za dziwaka. Jest to kolejny powód, dlaczego udaje on ziemniora. Jako przyjaciół ma innych ludzi takich jak on. Niestety jego historia jest nieznana. Wiadomo tylko, że wygrał w Totka 40 milionów złotych, a 95% kwoty przeznaczył na to wszystkie gadżety, sprzęty i takie tam. Zabrakło jednak na długi, więc walczy w TP, żeby spłacić długi. Nie chce sprzedawać tego wszystkiego co ma, bo to jego kolekcja. PS: Nażywa się... po prostu Tom. Bo tak. 'Tom: '''Wyłączyć alter ego! ''Znowu stał się ziemniorem. 'Tom: '''Kenny, gdybyś zrobił to wyzwanie co chciałeś, co Allie by mnie nie zabiła. Ona nie jest głupia, przynajmniej nie aż tak. '''Ce'Brie: '''WTF, ja nie muszę mieć żadnego alter-ego... Jestem sobą, bo jestem zajebista! I tyle mam do powiedzenia! ''Założyła ramiona. Zadanie Grażyny Nagle jak Feniks z Popiołów z konfesjonału wyłoniła się Grażyna. Ubrana była w ciemniozielony sweter zapinany na guziki, długą, kwiecistą spódnicę, brązowe mokasyny z białymi skarpetkami, oraz obowiązkowo bordowy moherowy beret i różaniec na szyi. 'Grażyna: '''To tu jest Kościół im. Matki Najświętszej Bethowskiej Błogosławionej?? ''Rozejrzyła się i zobaczyła ALLIE. 'Grażyna: '''TO ONA!!!!!!!! ''Podbiegła do niej i złapała ją za jej czerwone kudły. 'Grażyna: '''TO PRZEZ CIEBIE TY PINDO JEDNA ODPADŁAM!!!! SZATAN CIĘ OPĘTAŁ RUDZIELCU!!!! ''Zaczęła nią szarpać. 'Grażyna: '''Masz mi to wynagrodzić!!! Tomek - ty też!!! CE'BRIE!!!??? <33333 ''Podbiegła do niej i zaczęła tulić. '''Grażyna: Tak dawno Cię nie widziałam, co u Ciebie? <3 Gratuluję, jesteś w półfinale. <3 Przypomniało jej się o zadaniu. Grażyna: 'Ups, muszę Wam to zadanie dać. Macie napisać opowiadanie zatytułowane "Grażyna w Hollywood" <3 na 100...zdań <3 ....po angielsku. <33 Postaraj się lafiryndo albo wylecisz!!1 ''Ce'Brie zaczęła wymyślać. 'Ce'Brie: '''Grażyna w Hollywood! Grażyna was a really freakin' cool woman from Poland, who wanted to be famous! Like Ce'Brie, but whatever! Grażyna arrived to the America, to meet with her grandchildren! But when she was walking near the cemetery, a freakin like OMG fly awakened from grave, but Grażyna is brave woman, and she was like "Maybe my family and God'll gonna be proud of me!?", and she started a fight! OMG! That was freakin' awesome, y'know! Obama saw her and he decided! He invited Grażyna to ceremony of giving Noble's or something! I don't remeber, but whatever! Grażyna was very happy, God was very happy, everyone was very happy. The ceremony was starting on... Idk. But you'll figure it out! Anyway, she dressed very very cool, and she was awesome! She was fabulous! Everyone wanted to take a photo with her! Buuuut... Uhm... She didn't had any shoes in home, so she go to the ceremony in rollerskates. It was hard to moving on it, but don't worry, Grażyna is smart gurl. Aaaand... She and her family blah blah blah, you know what I mean, so much of "OMG I'm so proud! <3". When the ceremony started, hosts called for Grażyna, she went to the stage to pick her award, but... She fell! OMG! Because of this fucking rollerskates! But she was all right! Sooo, she get her award, she was very happy and the end... Wiem, że nie tyle zdań co powinno być, no ale jesteś moją BFF i jesteś the best i wiem, że na mnie zagłosujesz kochana! <3 Zadanie Yoco Zadanie Liona '''Lion: '''A ja nie mam pomysłu co wam dać... :/ A co powiecie na to, aby napisać... Hm... Nie... to za łatwe... Wiem! :D Wymieńcie wszystkich bohaterów i złoczyńców z całej TD. :D (Nie trzeba chyba tłumacyzć. Po prostu wypiszcie ich wszystkich. Jak będziecie mieć wątpliwości możecie stworzyć własną grupę o nazwie "Neuatral". Chyba wszystko jasne? Tak? xD Powiem tyle, że ogółem powinniście mieć 15 villainsów ii paru neutralistów i reszta bohaterów. ;u;) '''Ce'Brie: '''Yyyym... Noo, tooo... Ten tego no. Jestem zajebista! <3 Ja jestem największym villain w całej serii TD! <3 '''Lion: '''Prawie blisko. '' '''Ce'Brie: '''Noo, tooo... Jestem zajebista i po prostu na to zasługuję c'nie, by tu być... Nooo i... Lubię dobrą książkę, co nie, no ale lol, nie żeby ją czytać co nie tylko wiesz! No ja na pewno na ten finał zasłużyłam! Byłam głównym strategiem! Pierwsza zauważyłam, że ta ruda menda i Abudabidżejszaraściana założyły sojusz przeciwko mnie i ich sojusz rozbiłam! NIKT tak jak ja nie zasługuje na finał jak ja, no nie, a nie!? Wgl jako jedyna tutaj miałam mózg, zgrabnie manipulowałam... kombinowałam.. iiii.... No nie wiem no po prostu zasługuję! Wygrałam nawet immunitet raz! Helloł! Ja powinnam znaleźć się w finale już w pierwszym odcinku, lol. Wgl to WTF, że takie pytanie zadajesz, bo wydajesz się mondrowaty, a się mnie o coś takiego oczywistego pytasz. Ten ziemnior wgl nie zasługuje by tu być!!! Co on tutaj robi, na ja się pytam!? I gdzie w tej chwili są rodzice? A ta ruda menda, no? Co ona sb myśli, że jakaś królowa swagu jest, no nie, bo ja nią jestem! I ja powinnam wygrać! No, skończyłam, chyba. Lol. '''Tom: '''Dlaczego ja zasłużyłem na finał? Składa się na to kilka czynników. Pierwszym czynnikiem jest tajemnica. Skrywam tajemnicę, o której nikt nie wie. Jednak chciałbym podczas finału zdradzić tą tajemnicę. Emocję będą wielkie, więc warto. Poza tym pieniądze podzielił bym się z szczęśliwcem, którego wybiorę. Kto wie, może to będziesz ty? Kolejnym czynnikiem jest mój wątek, który w finale by się skończył. Jaki wątek? Ten, którym przez cały próbowałem nie być ziemniorem. Jednym z waźniejszych spraw to oczywiście dokopanie Ce'Brie. Mówi ciągle, że mam być ziemniorem i muszę się z tym pogodzić. Co ciekawe mówiła mi to nawet wtedy, gdy się z tym pogodziłem. Skapłem się, że ona nie robi tego na serio, tylko dla sławy. Przydała by się przegrana, najlepiej w półfinale. Kto więc miałby być w finale? Allie! Są cztery powody, żeby to akurat ona. Pierwsza, druga, trzecia i czwarta jest taka, że to nie jest Ce'Brie. Nie no, żartuję. Tylko pierwszy powód jest taki, ale pozostałe są inne. Drugi powód jest taki, że mnie wspiera. Nie krzyczy na mnie, jak na przykład Ce'Brie czy Isaac, zamiast tego wspiera mnie. Kolejny powód - byłby to finał przyjaźni. Taki finał idealnie pasowałby do tej edycji. Ostanim powodem jest to, że nikt nie zamierza oglądać mnie oraz Ce'Brie, któzy przez cały finał mieliby tylko się kłócić. Przepraszam za podobieństwo do pierwszego powodu, ale pasował mi tutaj. A więc to wszystko. Mam nadzieję, że przemyślisz decyzję. Liczę na to, że to będę ja, ale to niestety nic pewnego... Chociaż nie, to jeszcze nie koniec, bo za mało mówiłem. Dlatego powiem jeszcze kilka zdań. Zwłaszcza, że zapomniałem o jednej, waźnej rzeczy. Na co przeznaczę swoję pieniądze? Wprawdzie napisałem, że podzielę się ze szczęśliwczem, ale na co pójdzie reszta? To proste, bo na... kolejną Totalną Porażkę. Bo niestety, ale brakuje budżetu. Przez to na przykład ta edycja była biedna. Telewizja finansuje nagrodę i zakwaterowanie, ale to nie wystarczy. Dlatego ta edycja będzie miała słabą oglądalność, a wtedy telewizja daje mały budżet i tak w kółko. Ja finansując kolejną Totalna Porażkę mogę to zmienić. Dobra, teraz skończyłem. Mam nadzieję, że wybierzesz dobrze. ''Ukłonił się i odwrócił się do Ce'Brie. 'Tom: '"Rodzice". Śmieszne. Nie wiem czemu, ale śmieszne. '''Ce'Brie: '''Yyy, wgl to po pierwsze, ty nie masz być ziemniorem, TY JESTEŚ ziemniorem. Aha, na dodatek, WTF, kto by chciał oglądać finał przyjaźni?? WTF, to jest takie nudne i smętne, no, takie nudne i niefabulous, zupełnie jak ty! '''Tom: '''Chwila, chwila. Ja jestem ziemniorem, a ty teraz coś dziwnego wykręcasz. Chociaż może faktycznie przesadziłem. Ale kłótni też nikt nie będzie oglądać. '''Ce'Brie: '''Lol, nie ogarniasz, że w tego typu show konflikty są bardzo ubóstwiane niż jakieś tanie przyjaźnie? Lol mi cb. '''Allie: Ja jestem konfliktem chyba! Zaczęła się wypinać, po czym machnęła włosami, ale upadły na jej twarz i zaczęła się krztusić. Po chwili jednak już była okej. Allie: A czemu powinnam być w finale? No bo tak tu jest fajnie i jest Tom. W sumie to nie wiem. Ale lubię tu być i nie chcę mi się wracać do domu. No i za każdym razem jak głosowałam, no to ta osoba odpadała akurat, jakby wszystko zależało ode mnie. Lubię czuć się niczym król. W sumie niczym królowa też. No ale w sumie to nie wiem. Poza tym, miałam być żoną twojej przyjaciółki, więc na pewno jakaś nagroda za to się należy! Znaczy ty miałeś być żoną mojej BFF! A to ma chyba związek z tym wszystkim, że z automatu miałbyś dać mi głos. W sumie to nie wiem. Jeśli chodzi o naszą przyjaźń, to w sumie ciebie lubiłam, a ty jednak wybrałeś Abi-Shirinę, więc się nie gniewam. No i jednak nie śnię o spaleniu ciebie w moich snach. Jesteś ok. Zadania były też ok. Ogólnie czułam, że zadania to zawsze była moja mocna strona. No i w całym sezonie zgubiłam się tylko 5 razy. No dobra może 50. Możesz to uznać za jakiś postęp. W sumie to nie wiem. Jeśli chodzi o pozostałych, to najbardziej lubię Toma i Ce'Brie i jeszcze tą pandę. W sumie to liczę, że ta panda będzie w finale, bo jest mega słiitaśna i sobie na to zasłużyła. Tom też, bo jest moim chłopakiem. W sumie Brie też, bo moja BFF chyba. Nie wiem, wszyscy idźmy do finału od razu. Chociaż nie, fajnie by było wygrać. Ale w sumie to nie wiem. Cisza. Allie po prostu przestała mówić. Allie: Nie wiem co więcej powiedzieć. Mam po prostu przeczekać ten czas, czy co? Po prostu możesz powiedzieć. Jak tak, to okej. Po chwili ciszy zaczęła się ruszać w jakiś nieznany nikomu rytm. W pewnym momencie się ocknęła. Allie: No i jeszcze jedno. Pamiętam, że na podczas eliminacji pokazałeś mi ten gest, a ja się go nauczyłam. Pokażę ci, zobaczysz, będziesz ze mnie dumny! No i wystawiła Jonathanowi środkowy palec i zaczęła się tym jarać. No i to tyle :D. Tom: '''No dobra Ce'Brie, masz rację. Ale powiedziałaś tylko 20/35 zdań, więc jest za mało.Allie też zabrakło zdania czy dwa. Nie no, narzekam, po prostu czekam na Jonathana. '''Allie: Cooo?? Allie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Jak on mógł być dla mnie taki podły? Przecież mi nic nie brakuje! Może on chciał przez to powiedzieć, że mnie rzuca? To się zdziwi! To ja rzucę nim! (: '''Allie: Toom, nie mów tak. U mnie jest okej, sprawdzałam 2 razy! Jonathan po wysłuchaniu wszystkich przemów, stwierdził, że jeszcze trochę potrzyma zawodników w niepewności. Jonathan: 'No ok.. gratuluję, że ukończyliście zadanie! :D Znaczy.. w sumie to nie wszyscy wysłuchali tego jednego, konkretnego warunku.. mianowicie "Co najmniej 35 zdań" Jak już z resztą Tom wspomniał ;u, jest to świetny powód żebyś dostał ode mnie głos.. jednakże muszę podjąć decyzję nie na ilość, lecz jakość oraz prawdę.. o ile to możliwe <3 No macie coś jeszcze do dodania? :D '''Ce'Brie: '''WTF, ja mam ofc! ''Wstała. 'Ce'Brie: '''Po pierwsze, jestem zajebista, a po drugie musisz na mnie zagłosować, no bo... no. Bo musisz! Będziesz no fab jak nie zagłosujesz, a SWAG jest ważny, c'nie! Ok, skończyłam. ''Usiadła. 'Ce'Brie: '''A, i ten kartoflarz nie może wygrać!!! '''Jonathan: 'Łał co za argumenty Ce'brie.. ;u No a reszta? Zadanie Isaaca '''Isaac: Siemka półfinaliści! Ogólnie to życzę wam długiej i bolesnej śmierci, ale przechodząc do sedna... Wziął glęboki oddech. 'Isaac: '''Ce'Brie, jesteś zakłamaną debilką wykorzysującą swój urok na mnie!!! Omotałaś mnie i prawie odpadłem!!! No, ale w sumie i tak później odpadłem...No ale nieważne!!! Jesteś podła, ja ci zaufałem, zauroczyłem się tobą, byłem gotów skoczyć za tobą w ogień, a ty mnie tak podle oszukałaś!!!! Jesteś idiotką i NA PEWNO nie dostaniesz mojego głosu!!! Ale no w sumie to masz sznase, bo i tak mnie kręcisz. <3 '''Isaac: '''Tom, Tom, Tom... Jesteś aspołeczny, psychiczny i opętany!!! Zagłosuję na ciebie tylko pod jednym warunkiem, obiecaj mi, że jak wygrasz to zrobisz sobie operacje wytnięcia języka!!! Klepiesz trzy po trzy!!! Po prostu mi się flaki przewracają jak słysze twoje ciągłe marudzenie i te twoje myśli samobójcze i jacy to my jesteśmy źli, bo cię nie wspieramy, chopie ogarnij się sam, bo mnie wkurzysz na zawsze!!! Aż mi się nóż z kieszeni otwiera jak o tych twoich kurde przygodach słyszę!!! Błagam cię ogarnij się!!! '''Isaac: '''No i na koniec nasz morświnek Allie!!! Ruda, powiedz mi czemu mam na ciebie głosować?!?! Przecież ty mnie za jakiegoś pedofila uważasz więc dlaczego miałbym Ci oddać milion?!?! No jak?! Jesteś w ogóle jakaś dziwna i ja na ciebie patrzę to myśle sobie gdzie sie zgubiłaś jak Pan Bóg rozdawał gust modowy!!! I błagam cię ogarnij się jak chcesz żebym na ciebie głosował, bo mnie wkurzysz na zawsze!!! ''Isaac kaszlnął. '''Isaac: '''A więc moje pytanie brzmi: Dlaczego mam głosować akurat na Ciebie? '''Odpowiedź Ce'Brie: '''CO!?... To wgl znaczy, no... Lizaczku mój! Lol, przecież wiesz, że ja cb zawsze kochałam ale tego nie okazywałam bo się wstydziłam, co nie... Wiem, że żal i wgl, no ale ja nie umiem okazywać uczuć! Ja wgl jak na mnie zagłosujesz to bym ci buziaczka, cmoczka dała tak w usteczka no wiesz, no, powinieneś zagłosować na Queen of the Queens! '''Odpowiedź Toma: '''Po finale przestanę gadać. Poza tym akurat to jest specjalnie tak dla rozśmieszenia. Nie martw się, po finale przestanę gadać. Będę mówił zazwyczaj bardzo krótko albo jak trzeba. Poza tym, czy to wszystko co mówię jest prawdą? Nie wiadomo... '''Odpowiedź Allie: '''Aww, nazwałeś mnie morświąnką! To był komplement chyba, więc zaliczam. Dlaczego miałabym na ciebie głosować? Może dlatego, że głosowałam na ciebie... w sumie to chyba nigdy, więc tak dla odmiany ty możesz zagłosować na mnie! No i wciąż na ciebie troszku lecę i na te twoje dziwne, ale przy tym oryginalne i pociągające fetysze. Ewentualnie jak na mnie nie zagłosujesz to ciebie ugryzę. Kategoria:Totalna Porażka w Rytmie Kasy - Odcinki